Ravager's Fury
by The Darkness Knight
Summary: Post Season 2. Felicity has been trying to cope with being held hostage by Slade Wilson, let alone the words spoken that day, but when an old friend of Oliver's arrives in Starling City with the intentions of finding Deathstroke, what happens when Felicity begins to care for this person? Will it take her away from Team Arrow, or will she finally find herself? OC/Felicity.
1. Chapter 1: The Child of His Enemy

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates everyone, but I have been seriously busy with personal life and I was on a serious writer's block with Arrow, but now I have something in mind, I think the readers are going to like. So stay tuned because this may be my favorite Arrow story I've ever written.

* * *

Another day, another endless night of crime fighting for Team Arrow and Felicity was exhausted, ever since Slade was arrested and sent to Lian Yu in an A.R.G.U.S. supermax prison, it had been nonstop, endless nights of watching Roy and Oliver going through the city taking down criminals who had popped up due to the city falling into a chaotic state, from small time muggers and rapists to some like China White and the copycat hoods escaping from Iron Heights.

Now four months later, it seemed like things had finally settled down, though there were still one lingering issue that she couldn't shake, why Starling seemed so quiet, it seemed too easy for there not to be someone to bring to justice, or Oliver's sense of justice.

He had been on her mind a lot, nightmares really, ever since what happened with Slade, the sharp blade of his sword against her neck, the growl of his voice, the threat of losing her life, and the fear that Oliver would have chosen Laurel over her, all of this so she could inject the cure into Slade and now he was still alive.

The words that made her a target, the 'I love you' from Oliver made her Slade's target so Oliver could choose like how he had to choose on the Island, it was a phrase they didn't bring up again, nor did they even discuss what that meant…whether he meant it or not. Part of her envied him, part of her adored him, maybe it was love or it was the feelings she had for him as a friend, someone that she could depend on, just like the bond between the three of them, they depend on each other for survival.

She knew one day she would have to bring it up, but for now, it was going to be another mark in the book of her life, the book she was sure if she got it published, it would never be believed, her employer is a vigilante hero of Starling City, the threat of the Undertaking, Slade's assault, let alone working with the fabled League of Assassins, would anyone believe it? She didn't think so.

* * *

_Two months ago…._

"China White is being moved back to Iron Heights." Oliver spoke up as he put his bow on the table

Since Slade's assault, the base they used was the abandoned building Oliver had taken over during Isabel Rochev's hostile takeover, Roy sighed out of relief as he collapsed on another chair, and Felicity had been sitting at the computers "Well, I think that's the last one."

"Any word on Detective Lance?"

Felicity shook her head "No, he was moved to intensive care in Central City and he hasn't woken up. Does Laurel know anything?"

Oliver shook his head "She's been trying to convince her mom to come and see him. Sara hasn't reappeared either."

"Does she even know?"

"No, and I can't pull her tracker up. I guess Nyssa doesn't want her to be found." Oliver sighed as his back hit one of the pillars

"Do you think they'll be back?"

"What reason could Ra's al Ghul attack Starling? It's not like Malcolm Merlyn is here, and Nyssa is still alive."

Felicity nodded and turned back to her computers, she wanted to bring it up…but she knew she couldn't.

* * *

For now though, Oliver was out for the day, looking at apartments and working on getting his club opened again, he told them that if he was going to be working, why not take over his club and reopen it, Roy was gone, he worked harder than all three of them, and she knew why, it was because of Thea, after the fight, Thea had disappeared after finding out Roy worked with Oliver and he had been searching down every lead he had to find a trail, all Roy knew was that she left with someone, who that someone was, he didn't know. Finally Diggle had been busy during the day and it seemed like he had been spending more time with Lyla, that one not even Oliver knew what was going on.

As for her, she stood in line at her favorite coffee shop, just trying to find things to do during the day, she was unemployed herself but she was getting some offers thanks to her MIT education, though the whole 'I worked for Queen Consolidated' thing didn't help, but no one would bat an eye at it due to her being unjustly terminated from the company.

She checked her phone as she waited, no word from anyone, not even from Sara, while she stood there, she noticed someone sitting near the window, something about him…just seemed familiar about him, not that she recognized him, but she had an odd feeling as he stood from the table, his jet black hair was slicked back, light scruff on his face, tanned skin, green eyes and firm build made him seem almost intimidating.

"Felicity, there you are."

She turned to Oliver approaching at the same time as the man she had been watching was approaching her as well "Something wrong?"

"I wanted to know if you heard from Diggle, something happened and we need to…"

"Well, well, if it isn't Oliver Queen."

He turned and he looked like he had seen a ghost, his skin paled that badly as the man she spotted came to them, a smile spread on his face, the smile seemed familiar, too familiar, then she saw it…and before she could get Oliver's attention, he spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver growled calmly "You're supposed to be in Australia."

"That was three years ago."

"Oliver…who…"

"Felicity Smoak, meet Joseph Wilson, the son of Deathstroke."


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out

**The chapter title says it all, this was a really hard chapter for me to write, but I had to do it in order to move the plot forward, well, now its happening, I hope everyone enjoys and trust me, there will be action next chapter. **

"Slade Wilson's son?" Felicity stood with a shocked look on her face as she looked at Oliver

"It's not exactly something I'm proud of." Joe offered them a seat at a nearby table

Oliver stayed calm as he sat down, Joe sitting across from him, he could tell there was something new about him, something that had changed from the last time he saw him, when he was a young teenager while he was gone.

* * *

_Three years ago…_

It was done, Oliver was heading back to the island, the pain in his heart was heavy as he thought of everyone he lost, Sara, Slade….Shado, he had really come to care about Shado, but every time he thought of Shado and the time they spent together, he thought of Slade and the Mirakuru, the arrow being driven into his eye because Slade threatened to kill everyone he cared about and he couldn't let that happen, but there was one thing he had to do.

He kept his long hair tucked behind his ears as he noticed a young boy standing at a grave, as he approached, he noticed the boy had a chill go through his spine.

"Are you Joe Wilson?"

He turned to Oliver approaching him, he slightly trembled at the sight of the war torn man "I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Oliver Queen; I knew your father."

The grave Joe was looking at brought tears to his eyes, the grave was large with an angel on the top.

_Adeline Wilson, beloved daughter, mother and wife, you will be missed 1965-2007 _

"She was your mother wasn't she?"

He nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes as he tried standing straight "She was killed because of someone who wanted my dad."

"Do you know who?"

He shook his head and looked at Oliver "How did you know my Dad?"

Oliver smiled "He saved my life years ago, he passed away last year."

* * *

"So I take it you found out who killed your mom?"

Joe nodded "Wade LaFarge. My father's half-brother."

Oliver nodded, the name had crossed his path over the years "And you think he's here?"

He nodded "I also got a few other leads I want to track down, but for now, there is one thing that crossed my path." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and brought up an article "You're on the news Oliver."

_Facing Rock Bottom, is fame and fortune really worth it? Former Playboy Oliver Queen pure example of going to last resort for trying to stay afloat. _

"Great, now I'm all over the tabloids." Oliver rolled his eyes "So much for trying to get my family's company back."

Joe smiled and chuckled slightly which caused both members of Team Arrow to look at him "What's so funny?"

"Why do you think I chose to seek you out Oliver? Those shares Isabel Rochev had were purchased this morning."

"By you I take it?"

He nodded "When both of my parents died, I was given a healthy inheritance from them, and I bought the stocks needed to take control of the company." Joe leaned back "I'm going to pull you in as a member of the board Oliver."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you looked out for me in a time when I needed it most. It's only fair I return the favor."

As Oliver was about to speak, his phone began to ring "Excuse me Joe." He stood and answered the phone, leaving Felicity and Joe alone.

They sat in silence for a few moments as Joe looked at her, her blonde hair was tied back, glasses sat on her face, beautifully formed body encased in a white and red colored dress, his face turned bright red when he saw she noticed him.

"Something wrong?"

"No, no, I was actually wanting to talk to you." Joe leaned forward "I know Oliver hired you as his personal secretary, the job is open if you want it."

"Oh." Felicity sighed and rolled her eyes, she knew the real reason why she was the secretary

"But, I also know about your background at MIT as well as the IT department, the lead of the department is open if you want it."

Felicity's eyes went wide "No…no I couldn't."

"I insist, although, we'll need to do an official interview…maybe over dinner?" Joe smiled at her

Felicity blushed "I uh…I…"

"Felicity! We have to go."

She nodded and stood only to have her arm held by Joe, placing a white card in her hand "In case you're interested."

* * *

Oliver and Felicity walked into the Arrowcave to Roy suiting up and replacing his quiver with new custom red arrows while Diggle was reloading his pistol.

"The call sounded important Oliver, what's going on." Diggle greeted them as Felicity sat at the computers

"That was Amanda Waller," he looked at Roy then at Diggle and Felicity "When Thea disappeared I asked Waller to keep an eye out for her, this image was taken a few days ago in New York."

He typed on the keyboard and on the right screen a zoomed image of a limo appeared, Thea was on one side…and Malcolm Merlyn was on the other.

"Impossible." Diggle whispered

Oliver nodded "I couldn't believe it myself, but now Merlyn has Thea and he's away, Amanda told me of a compound he has been using on the north side of the Glades, figured it's worth looking into."

"I'll go and scout." Diggle placed his gun on the holster on the back of his belt "I'll call you when it's clear."

"Roy, you'd better go, I'll meet you there."

Roy nodded and flipped his hood up, grabbing his bow from the table, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone for the first time in months, her fingers traced back to the pocket of her trench coat, there sat Joe Wilson's name and number, it wasn't Queen Consolidated, but it was impressive none the less.

"Oliver, do you have a moment?" She put the card under the keypad

He looked over from grabbing his bow and nodded as Felicity spoke again "How do you know Joe Wilson exactly?"

"Do you remember when I told you that I wasn't always on Lian Yu? I spent a year in Hong Kong, during that time I went to Australia and I visited Joe. I promised myself that I would see to it he was taken care of him…when Hong Kong was over…I wasn't the man I was when I left the island, I had nothing left." His tone grew more depressed and a hint of sarcastic "so I asked Amanda to make sure Joe was taken care of, she gave him citizenship in the United States and there was an anonymous donation to pay Joe's way through college."

She nodded and looked at the screen "You know we never talked about it. The reason why you were able to stop Slade."

Oliver then realized what she meant "Oh, the I love you."

She turned around in her chair "I know why you said it, to trick Slade into lowering his defenses so he could get the cure…but….did you mean it?"

Just as Oliver was about to speak, she spoke again "I mean, I would be joining the long list of women you've been with…but I just needed to know."

Oliver closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest "Felicity…do you remember when we went to Russia…I slept with Isabel, and you told me that I deserved better than her?" She nodded and he let the breath out "I told you that because of me being the Arrow, I can't be with someone that I could really care about. That still stands, and that's not changing. I can't let anyone else, like you and Sara get hurt because of the person I become when I put that hood on."

Felicity was about to speak, she wanted to say something, anything really, but she couldn't as she turned back around, not letting Oliver see the tears falling down her cheeks, the tears of a broken heart "I'll monitor things from here, keep you posted."

He nodded and didn't waste any time suiting up and walking out of the cave leaving Felicity alone, but before she got to work, she tapped her phone and dialed a number "Joe? Its Felicity Smoak from this morning. If the job still stands, arrange a date and I'll be there."

She had to move on, she didn't have a choice anymore.


	3. Chapter 3: Fury of Ravager

"I must admit Felicity, when you called, I was a bit surprised it was so quickly." Joe smiled as he poured her a glass of wine

"Well Oliver has been a bit…overprotective lately." Felicity smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear "Ever since the incident with your da…I mean Deathstroke, he's been making sure I'm okay."

Joe chuckled "Felicity, it's okay to call him my Dad, for what it's worth, he was a good father, being a part time dad actually."

Felicity looked at him "What do you mean?"

They were sitting in a private outside table overlooking the sea, the waves crashing along the wooden poles supporting the dark brown deck, a small candle was lit on the table as the full moon had risen overhead.

"Mom and Dad got divorced when I was a kid, she didn't like being a soldier's wife so while Dad was gone working with Team Seven, she filed for divorce, took me and my brother Grant and left before he came back." Joe took his cell phone out and unlocked the security code, which caught Felicity's eye

"That's not a normal phone is it?"

He smiled "Nope," He set it down on its side which popped a small stand out and triggered a red see through keyboard "prototype designed by Galaxy Communications, they're going to be replacing laptops soon."

He leaned back and showed her his phone, a picture of Slade when he was younger, a young blonde woman holding a little Joe with a young boy beside the woman, looking more like the mother then Slade.

Felicity couldn't believe what she was seeing, Slade Wilson, a father…and he was happy "Wow. I'm actually speechless."

"My mom was murdered when I was fourteen, she divorced Slade and took me and my older brother Grant to the US, her body was moved back to Australia. That was when I met Oliver when he came to see me in two thousand and nine."

Felicity just looked at him, there was pain, genuine pain on his face, at first she feared he was just like Slade, ruthless, tactical and evil, but Joe is very different, and that was something she liked about him, she let her hand go to his as he smiled at her "I meant what I said, if you want the job. It's yours."

She smiled "Um…let me think about…yes."

"Great, I'll draw up a contract for you to sign and you start on Monday." Joe nodded

He felt something special about her, Felicity was definitely an attractive woman and she seemed like a genuine person who cares and she seems to have a big heart, as he was about to speak his phone began to ring.

"I need to take this." He took it from the table and turned it on "Joe Wilson? Yes….yes….right, I'll be there soon." He clicked the call off "That was the office, they want to see me in an hour."

Felicity shrugged "Well, no harm, I'm sure it's important, besides the interview is done."

"Actually, there are two reasons why I did this, the first was the job and second was because I wanted to get to know you a little better and I still do. Maybe dinner can happen again?"

"As in you want to…well I mean of course why would you? I'm not a typical woman to be asked out multiple times...not that I'm saying you have bad taste in women…not that I'm saying that women wouldn't be attracted you it's just I…" Her words were stopped by Joe chuckling at her "Something funny?"

"No, your rambling is cute." Joe replied "I can't help but laugh at how you react to one phrase. And to be honest, I find you a beautiful woman, inside and out and I do want to date you again because I want to know you beyond a resume."

Felicity was speechless for a moment, a known first for her, but she knew her answer "I'd…I'd like that."

"Great, I'll drive you home and I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

Oliver walked through the main door of Merlyn's base, kicking the door down with his foot, finding nothing inside but training bows, arrows, some medical equipment and other weapons held up on supports on the wall, a figure in back held his outfit, the outfit of the League of Assassins.

"Looks like Merlyn is gone." Oliver tapped his chest "Felicity?"

"_She's still gone Oliver." _

"Damn it."

"_Felicity being with Joe Wilson has you concerned huh?" _

"I don't want to talk about it Diggle." Oliver growled as he nodded and Roy moved in behind him

"_Face it Oliver, your jealous because Felicity found someone, it just happens to be Slade's youngest kid." _

"Slade will never know and he'll never get out, now just drop it Diggle."

The drawing of a weapon caught their ear, both men drew their bows and primed their arrows in the drawstrings, waiting, watching each shadow, Oliver looked at Roy out of the corner of his eye and nodded, each man moved in a separate direction.

Roy moved down a hall, his arrow still on the draw string, his mind was racing but he knew how to keep his focus, Thea being gone all these months bothered him beyond all belief, still no leads at all, but now as soon as he found her…she was gone again, now there was nothing here for them to find to find Merlyn or Thea.

He didn't see it coming, the fist slamming into Roy's face and sending him to the ground, a shocked look on his face at the figure standing above him. Another fist slammed into Roy's head.

"Roy!?"

The figure turned to Oliver approaching, he was shocked by what he saw, the figure was in full armor, more simple then Slade's and less heavy, more form fitting with dark gray body, orange boots, a sword on his back, and a full mask over his face, the piercing eyes watched Oliver with interest.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

The figure pressed a hand on the belt on its waist "Call me Ravager." His hand went to his belt and drew a pistol, immediately opening fire

Oliver dived out of the way as each bullet went to where he stood, Ravager moving in the line The Arrow was moving, giving him no breathing room and no time to improve, but he found a moment and fired his arrow from his bow, disarming the pistol.

"You are done." Ravager's hand went to the back of his belt and a bo-staff was drawn and extended

Oliver flipped his bow around and collided with the bo-staff, Ravager drew it back and went on the offensive, breaking the defense Oliver raised and slammed the staff into his body, using it effectively as he drew it back into his belt and unleashed his sword which allowed Oliver to regain his composure and collided his weapon again with Ravager's sword, Oliver felt the pressure building from the sword against his bow, he growled in pain as Ravager slammed the butt of his sword into Oliver's face and sent him to the ground.

"First Merlyn, then Deathstroke." Ravager slammed his boot into Oliver's side "The list isn't done, there is a new name you will need to take care of….Oliver Queen."

Oliver's eyes went wide as Ravager disappeared from sight, his head hit the ground in defeat as he tapped his chest "Diggle, we have a problem."

**Okay, so now we have some new characters entering the fold, I hope everyone enjoys, once again I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Stay tuned for new chapters and a new Arrow story coming up. **


	4. Chapter 4: How much we need each other

Oliver slightly limped into his former office within Queen Consolidated, everything looked exactly the same as it was when he left it months ago, minus Felicity at the computer…and Joe Wilson sitting in his chair.

"You're in my chair." Oliver smirked as he walked into the door

"Yeah, I suppose I am." Joe leaned back and caught notice of the bruises, cuts and limp in Oliver's posture "What happened to you?"

"Motorcycle accident, it's nothing." He lied, knowing that he didn't reveal his secret of being the Arrow

"Well, as CEO, I do hope you're going to do what you can to make sure you don't get put in the hospital."

"CEO?"

Joe nodded "I may be the owner Oliver, but I wasn't going to rob you of your company. You're going to be CEO, but you will report to me. This company needs to do what it can to improve."

The two men walked into the board room where Felicity was already waiting, a smile spread on her face as she approached the two men "Good morning gentlemen." She smirked playfully at Joe who smiled back

"Felicity, glad to see your night went well." Joe smirked

"It was." Felicity looked like she had a good night's sleep by the spring in her step and the beauty and softness of her skin complexion "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it. I'll pick you up at eight."

She nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the two men alone, Joe could tell that just based on the look on Oliver's face he either disapproved, or he was extremely jealous, either way, Joe knew it would result in a punch to the gut.

"Okay, I'm going to be exactly honest and clear." Oliver glared "You do anything…and I mean anything to hurt her…and I swear, I will…"

"Do what Oliver?" Joe asked as the board members began to arrive "I'm sure your…evening plans won't hold any sway over me."

Oliver's eyes went wide when Joe finished his sentence and greeted the members of the board…his enemies' son knew his identity.

* * *

"So Oliver has been appointed CEO of the company, but he'll still have to report to me." Joe told Felicity that night "If I'm going to clean up the…stained reputation that company has, I have to start somewhere."

"Sounds like you have everything planned, not that you wouldn't…but…" Felicity started then stopped herself when she realized she was babbling

Joe smiled "You know how I think when you do that."

"And _you _know I still don't understand why your interested in me."

"You can deny it all you want Felicity." Joe took a sip of his drink "But I do find you to be an extremely beautiful woman."

She leaned back casually, her elbows rubbing her blue trench coat which hung from the back of the chair "Okay, it's clear I'm not going to win this, so why don't you tell me a bit more about that family of yours."

"Not much you already don't know already. I guess the only person you don't know about is my brother Grant."

"He was the oldest one right?"

Joe nodded "Grant was a good guy, the stereotypical big brother, he idolized my dad…or at least the man my father portrayed himself to be."

"You said was."

"I did." Joe tried to hold back the tears "it was a month after my mom died, Dad and Billy Wintergreen were getting ready to leave for Lian Yu, unfortunately…Wade LaFarge and his men attacked, trying to finish the job, Grant got my dad onto the plane….and then blew up the helipad with a burst of C4."

"Yet how is Wade alive?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm hoping to find out when I see him."

"Do you have any leads?"

He shook his head "Every lead I've given to the Starling City police department has gone cold."

She placed a finger on her chin "You know, I might be able to help."

"How?"

"I'm pretty good at finding people…kind of a hobby of mine…not that stalking people is something I like to do, it's just… you know I'm good with computers. If you want…I can help you find him."

Joe thought for a moment then smiled "Okay, let's go."

"Go where?"

Joe stood and took her jacket "My apartment, its time I find the man who killed my mom and brother."

* * *

Joe's apartment was huge, a fireplace was built into a dividing wall that was covered in brick with a table and two couches connected to each other, on the other side was a kitchen with a breakfast bar, it also had a second floor with three bedrooms with bathrooms attached, a fountain hot tub was attached on the side wall on the second floor.

"Your apartment is as big as my whole house." Felicity groaned in jealousy

"Sorry, I can always find another one." Joe smiled playfully

"No, no it's fine, I'm just jealous."

"Well it's from years of investments." He opened a door on the far corner

On the inside was a series of monitors on a silver table, a black leather swivel chair sat behind them along with a series of servers and processors along the back wall, Felicity's eyes went wide at the sight.

"You have your own computer room?"

"Yup, figured it would be fun to have."

She sat down at the table and began to type on the keyboard, feeling like she was in the Arrowcave, in her zone, after what happened a week ago…she was glad Joe was in her life.

_She was walking down the stairs of the Arrowcave, it had been a great night with Joe, she had never seen herself as the type who could possibly fall for the stereotypical tall, dark and handsome, but she felt her heart pounding when the very thought of him entered her mind._

_For now, she was glad to be back to normal, working with Oliver and Diggle to save the city, but something caught her ear as she rounded the corner, her eyes went wide when she hid in the shadows and spotted Oliver…with Sara, when did Sara get back she had no idea. _

_Her heart felt broken, not even a week after she had gotten rejected but now he was back with the woman who couldn't be with him because she cared too much about him, she turned and walked out of the room, tears running down her face and mascara running down with it._

His hot breath against her neck snapped her out of the painful flashback as she looked over to him typing on a laptop and leaning over to look at what she was doing.

"Got distracted?"

She nodded and put her glasses on the table, rubbing her eyes and sighed "You could say that."

His fingers ran up her arm which he noticed sent chills up her spine "Something I should know about?"

"Oliver's back with his ex."

"Laurel?"

"Her sister Sara."

"The assassin?"

Felicity gave him a confused look, but Joe blinked "You hear things, besides, I kinda saw the news report when Sara was announced alive."

"Oh, yeah, the assassin, walked into the Queen Consolidated building after lunch and saw them kissing."

"I had a feeling you'd get jealous of that. But you don't have to really worry about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think Sara feels a bit intimidated? Think about it, you have been friends with Oliver for years, she was just a fling, the bond you two share…is greater than that. You two rely on each other to survive."

She leaned back against him, letting the back of the chair hit the wall and his fingers ran along her shoulder blade and the cloth on it "And where do I fit in with you? Like how Oliver and I are or something else?"

"I see it more as we care about each other, or at least I do, I'm not sure how you feel, not like I can bend your body to my will and speak for you." He smirked as he played with the end of her ponytail

"I found Wade…" She breathed gently against him "But I think it can wait." She stood and walked out of the room

"Where are you going?" Joe stood

She teased him with a wink and a saucy smile as she walked up the stairs to the second floor, Joe found her a few minutes later on his bed, elbows pressed into the mattress, her blonde hair was pulled out the ponytail she had it in and it hung loose around her face "Let me show you just how much I care about you."

He nodded and stood there for a moment before he went over and kissed her passionately, her lips melting into his as she ripped his shirt off, exposing his tanned skin and perfect six pack figure, something she found herself drawn to as they showed their love for each other for the rest of the night.

**Okay, so I changed the title of Chapter 3 because I felt it was too early for it to be a two part, but now I wanted to show just how much these two depend on each other and soon I will be showing a different side of both Jolicity (Yes, that is my fandom name for these two) that I haven't shown before, so expect some morning fluff coming up in five and yes, there will be some more backstory for the Wilson family coming up.**

**Again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. I really appreciate it. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Results of Our Actions

Felicity slowly stirred the next morning to the sun hitting her face from the slightly closed window shade, she tried to stir but felt a strong arm around her waist placed over a set of silk sheets, she turned her head and smiled when she saw Joe sleeping beside her, he looked content as he slept, almost peaceful, but that was when she saw them, a series of scars were running along his upper body, a few jagged scars running along his chest, scar sat along his sold sick pack abs, something her eyes were constantly going to mostly out of admiration.

"_What is it with me being attracted to guys with abs and scars? I mean, they're bad boys obviously…or he could be like Oliver who was tortured, maybe I should ask, but if I do I might scare him off." _Felicity smacked her forehead "_Felicity, stop diarrhea thinking." _

"Good morning beautiful."

Felicity blinked and smiled as Joe stirred and kept his grip on her waist, a hand went through his bed head jet black hair "Good morning yourself." She continued to mess with his hair

Joe laughed "You done?"

"Nope, you look good with bed head." She smiled and pecked him on the lips

He let his body fall back and that caused Felicity to lean into his hip, her blonde locks falling onto his chest as her head went against his shoulder "So….what's next?" Felicity asked, gently feeling a hum in her throat as Joe played with her locks.

"I don't know, I mean…I want to keep us a thing." He looked at her "But I don't know if Oliver will approve. He seems to treat you like his little sister."

"I believe your exact words were last night that he and I depend on each other for survival." Felicity smiled as she stared into his green eyes

"Well then, for us, I say…we keep seeing each other." Joe kissed her forehead "And I…give you this if you want it." He reached over to a nearby drawer and pulled a gold key out

Felicity's eyes went wide and held the key in her fingers "You want me to move in?"

"Maybe not right away, but I want you to feel like you can come and go as you please." He kissed her fingers

She nodded with approval "Well, I'll have to consider it…" She thought for a moment "Okay, I'll take it."

Joe nodded and kissed her "Lunch today? My treat and we have it in your office?"

"Are you sure? You're CEO and I'm the IT girl." Felicity pondered

"I don't care, I'm just holding the spot for Oliver, and once I leave the company, I still want you in my life, nothing will ever change about you and me Felicity." Joe placed a hand on her cheek and gently stroked her cheekbone

Felicity nodded and brushed her hair away from his hand "I want the same thing Joey, I really do."

"Even though I'm the son of the man who nearly killed you." His finger ran along a small scar that had formed on her neck from Slade's katana

She nodded "Even though you're the son of Slade, he meant something to Oliver and that's enough for me."

"Okay, well I think we both have work to prepare for." She began to sit up

He nodded and kissed along her neck which caused her to groan in pleasure "We could always…wait another ten minutes."

Felicity looked at his face and stroked his scruff "Only if you throw in breakfast." She kissed his lips and stood, grabbing his shirt and slipping it around her body

* * *

"And furthermore, I do believe that keeping Unidac Industries open will result in us acquiring more money." Joe spoke to the members of the board and Oliver "So, I am proposing we take out the employees currently employed within its walls and make sure we interview the right people, based on my notes from Walter Steele, he has contacts in the FBI we can use to find proper employees."

Everyone but Oliver nodded in agreement and Joe spoke again "We also have word that Stellmoor International is also up for bid." He fixed himself in his chair "I have already begun the process of buying the company, we will do to them what Isabel Rochev did to us, gut out the company and essentially…rebuild it in our image."

There was talk of worry amongst the board, but they eventually agreed "Finally, I have one last plan for everyone, I have already spoken with the mayor's cabinet and they agreed to reopen the Queen Mansion for a meet and greet with the CEOs of our new partners and investors, I want to show this company for what it really is, something this city can be proud of and something that I can say, when I do eventually step down as CEO, that I have done my part, that I have saved this city."

"Now that I think we can all agree to." Oliver leaned back "I'm sure Verdant can donate…"

"Actually Mister Queen, I have arranged for everything already." Joe put a hand up to stop Oliver "As well as setting it for this Friday night."

The board members agreed and soon everyone cleared out, save Oliver and Joe, the youngest of the pair was cleaning up from the board meeting, putting his tablet in his briefcase and sending a quick text to Felicity.

"Meeting Felicity?"

Joe looked up and nodded "Yeah, we're having lunch this afternoon." Oliver watched him as Joe fixed his coat

"Something on your mind Mister Queen?"

Oliver shook his head "No, no everything's fine. I just didn't expect you to be like this, I was half expecting you to be like Slade."

"Grant would have." Joe headed for the door "I'm not."

* * *

"Joey, we're eating near my co-workers." Felicity growled playfully as his foot played with hers

"Hey, you were the one who started it, if you didn't show up in high heels, my foot wouldn't have been stepped on." Joe smirked in a whisper as he kissed her

Felicity smiled as she ate another fry, stopping off at Big Belly Burger for lunch with the man of her dreams, though she had to admit, him flirting with her in front of the other IT department members a little embarrassing, normally, she would be self-conscious, but something about him just made things feel safe.

"By the way, there's something I wanted to bring up." Joe replied "We're doing a meet and greet with the investors and partners…and I was hoping you'd be my plus one."

A scarlet red blush formed on her cheeks and she was left speechless "I…I don't know what to say."

He immediately pecked her on the lips "Say yes." He whispered in her ear

Her eyes closed as she found herself leaning into Joe's upper body "Then yes."

* * *

Later that night, the full moon had risen as The Arrow moved through the apartment alone, they had found LaFarge, located within a warehouse on the eastern sector of the Glades, his feet carried him to the door, immediately drawing an explosive arrow and firing, the arrow soared through the air and connected with the metal door, a breath escaped his lips as the explosion started, blowing a wide hole in the door, as he stepped through, what he found caused him to nearly get a sick stomach.

Wade LaFarge was dead, his arms hung above his head, his upper body exposed and deep cuts were found, dried blood formed on the wounds and blood was rushing from his eye sockets, Oliver prayed it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Guess your too late…Mister Queen."

Oliver looked and spotted Ravager coming out of the darkness, sword drawn, a deep intimidating look formed on his mask as he stepped closer to Wade's corpse.

"You killed him?" Oliver growled through his voice modulator

Ravager chuckled "He was barely alive when I found him, I simply…put him out of his suffering." He stepped closer "That enemy I warned you about…they're here, and now, they're going to kill us all."

"Yet the only threat I see here is you." Oliver drew his bow at the ready and fired multiple arrows at Ravager

He quickly sliced each one with his sword then moved on the offensive, their weapons collided which caused them to strike each other again, Ravager dodged the final strike and struck Oliver with his boot, sending him flying across the room and onto the floor, the Arrow quickly jumped up and blocked an attack from his sword using his bow, primed an arrow and fired, only for it to move straight through the air. Ravager was gone again.

He stomped his foot and growled, tapping the communicator under his hood "Felicity, we have a problem."

**Okay, thank you everyone who has read, next chapter will be raising questions as well as some doubts, but don't worry, I promise you, everything will be explained. **


	6. Chapter 6: Truth and Lies

**Questions are answered, and new ones arise. I hope everyone loves the chapter and I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story! **

Oliver rubbed his temples as he placed the gel ice pack on the back of his neck and leaned back in his chair "Wade is dead."

"You don't think this Ravager guy is the one behind it do you?" Roy asked

"No, no it doesn't seem like it, but I'm still not jumping for joy over him being here. I still have no idea who he is."

The sound of giggling echoed through the hallways as the three guys looked at Felicity looking at her phone and sending a laugh from her lips as she sent another text, she turned and gave a confused look "What?"

"Something you'd like to share Felicity?" Diggle smirked

"Nope. Joey sent me a text."

"You call him Joey now?" Oliver's eyebrows rose in alarm

"Yet aren't you the one who calls Laurel by her middle name?" Felicity reminded

"Everyone does that!"

Roy walked over to the computer and saw the screen change "Guys, looks like something's come up."

They looked at the screen to a security camera feed, Malcolm Merlyn stepped out followed by Thea, Roy felt the anger build in him, his hand clenched into a fist as he stormed over to the table and grabbed his quiver and bow.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You once told me that Thea was what kept me in control. Well now I have a chance to save her…or at least get some answers." Roy slipped his mask around his neck "You have to let me do this."

"I don't _have _to let you do anything Roy, going against someone like Malcolm Merlyn is a suicide mission. You don't have the Mirakuru in you anymore."

"And what about what you found last night? Seems to me like it's starting to make a comeback."

"I don't know what that was. We won't know until the autopsy report comes back."

Roy slipped his mask over his eyes and raised his hood "Well, when you get it, call me." He brushed past Oliver and ran up the stairs, this caused Diggle to glance at Oliver "You know he's a loose cannon right?"

Oliver nodded as Felicity stood and slipped her jacket on "Where are you going?" Oliver asked her calmly

"I have to go get ready for the party." She replied "Joe wants us both there."

He nodded as Felicity followed Roy's trail, he turned to Diggle "Do me a favor and get a copy of Wade's autopsy, if Mirakuru is involved, I want to know about it."

"You got it." Diggle began to dial his phone

* * *

A breath escaped his lips as Joe Wilson walked down from the room that was formerly Oliver's, his black suit was freshly pressed and ready to go, as he walked down toward the main foyer, a smile spread on his face when he saw Felicity waiting for him, black clutch in hand, her glasses were removed, hair was swept onto her right shoulder and a black dress that fit her frame beautifully.

"Wow, look at you."

Felicity smiled when Joe approached, the pair kissed quickly as she straightened his tie "I take it that you approve?"

He kissed the top of her forehead and walked with her "I approve of you in anything Felicity you know that." He drew his phone and shot a quick text

"Everything okay?" She asked

"Yup, just sending a happy birthday to my half-sister Rose." Joe smiled as Oliver approached "Oliver."

"Joe." The pair shook hands, Oliver noticed Joe's grip seemed a bit too firm for normal "Nervous?"

"I've never done anything like this before." Joe replied as Felicity took his arm

"Don't worry. I've got you protected."

Oliver rolled his eyes as Felicity walked through, the two men nodded to each other, tension so thick you could cut it with a knife, this led to Joe brushing past Oliver as the musicians began to play.

Joe smiled as he took Felicity's hands, the pair gently swaying with the music "Sorry, I'm horrible at dancing."

"Don't worry, I'll help." Felicity smiled at him as her hands melded with his

Joe smiled as they kept swaying to the music, their bodies moving in perfect synchronization with each other, this caused Oliver to roll his eyes and drink from his wine glass, he couldn't tell what it was, was it jealousy of seeing Felicity happy? Protection against Joe? Worry for Felicity's wellbeing? Or was it really the fact he cared about her, he had to admit, when the 'I love you' conversation came up a few weeks back, he hadn't expected to see Felicity move on so quickly and be so happy to see herself with someone who could care about her, but he knew one thing, Joe Wilson had something to hide.

* * *

A few hours later and some glasses of wine had led Joe and Felicity heading up the stairs of the Queen Mansion, their lips impacted together, her hands going to the helm of his jacket, her legs firmly around his firm waist, she groaned out loud when she found his lips sucking on the bare part of her neck.

"Joe…" She groaned, her head leaning back as she found herself pressed against a nearby wall

"You are so beautiful Felicity." Joe smiled as he pressed his lips against hers "I love you. I love you so much."

"I…" She started, his hands going to lower the straps of her dress as she felt her phone go off in her clutch, she pulled it out and noticed Diggle shot her a text "Ugh, not now."

"Something wrong?"

"It's a friend of mine, he's going through some problems and needs me to help take care of him until he stops ranting about suicide."

"Well maybe I should go with you?"

"No. No its fine, it's nothing I can't handle." Felicity smiled as she deeply kissed him on the lips

As she turned and began to leave, she turned and winked at Joe "I love you too."

* * *

The party was nearing its conclusion, Oliver had been wandering around, talking with various investors and potential business, finding Joe standing alone, looking out at the full moon as it rose over head.

"Beautiful night huh?" Oliver asked

"The most beautiful." Joe smiled "Come join me."

Oliver nodded and walked over "Did you hear that Wade LaFarge was killed on Monday?"

"Yeah I heard." Joe felt his hand clutch his Champaign glass

"Everything okay?"

"I wanted him to die by the ways of justice, not by some mad man."

"Sounds like you have the plan set huh?"

"I did. But at least Wade's death told me what I needed to know."

"And that is?" Oliver looked over

"Simple that someone killed him, someone who is going to attack again unless something is done." Joe kept looking at the moon

"And what do you think needs to be done?"

"That depends, are you willing to kill an agent of that organization right now? Or are you going to get your ass kicked around again?"

Oliver looked at him "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That your greatest enemy, the one who nearly killed you, Roy and Diggle is standing right in front of you."

Oliver realized what that meant…that Joe was Ravager. He went on the offensive and began to strike with a punch to the face, Joe retaliated by slamming a hand into his fist, blocking each strike that Oliver dealt, Joe grabbed his arm and slammed him into the wall, twisting the captured arm behind Oliver's back.

"Well, this is definitely seem all too familiar." Joe sneered

"Why are you doing this?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Joe reached to his phone and dialed it

* * *

Felicity let her fingers glide across the keyboard like a musician working on the piano, her eyes watched the screens of the Arrow cave's computers, and she had been called by Diggle to look into something for him regarding A.R.G.U.S.

Her phone went off and smiled when she saw Joe's picture, she slipped an earpiece on and accepted the call "Miss me already Joey?"

"_Oh you know it. Felicity, what is the time?"_

"Quarter to twelve…why…" Felicity rubbed her head in frustration and almost feeling like her body was away from her brain

"_I'm sorry beautiful, but I had to do this. Your wine was drugged with a chemical compound that has made your body responsive to my words. Now, lower the security firewalls to the computers."_

Felicity didn't respond, she clicked on the keyboard and her eyes watched as a download screen came up on the computers, after a few minutes, something was downloaded "_Thank you." _

When the phone call died, Felicity blinked awake as the computers began to explode in a wide array of sparks and explosions, she quickly got up and walked over to the corner, fear spread across her face as she was unaware a file was sent to her.

"You son of a bitch!" Oliver roared as he kicked Joe in the shin, breaking the grip he had

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Oliver." Joe reached into his pocket and pulled out a radio like trigger "Unless you want your house to explode."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm giving you a choice Oliver, you can let me go, and your home will be spared, if you choose to try and kill me, then seventy five people will die in that mansion."

Oliver growled as Joe stepped toward the parking lot out front of the mansion "A wise decision, now, you can either save your apprentice who'll be more than likely meeting someone who tricked him into thinking Malcolm Merlyn…or you can save Mister Diggle from the fatal accident that is about to suffer a fatal accident at the hands of his longtime rival…Deadshot."

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me Oliver." Joe growled "I have Slade's location, and nothing will stop me from getting to him."

"But why?"

"Ask Mister Diggle…about what happened to Andy when he died."

Oliver looked at Joe and growled as he raced to his car and hopped in, driving off onto the highway, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Deadshot in position." Floyd Lawton smiled as he looked down at his sniper rifle scope

Diggle was driving through the streets of the main highway, an impatient look on his face as he was sitting in traffic, he was on his way back from a friend who gave him Wade's autopsy report. He heard his phone ring "Oliver, what's wrong?"

"_Diggle, get to the cave, right now. Deadshot is looking for you." _

"I thought he was with A.R.G.U.S.?"

"_I don't know, but Joe is Ravager, Felicity needs help." _

"Alright, I'm on my way." He pulled over and walked down the road and out of Deadshot's view.

* * *

Oliver pulled up to where Roy was located based on his phone, but he was too late, Roy was on the ground, he ran out of the car and rushed to where Roy was laying, blood was seeing from a wound on his chest.

"Hang on Roy, we're getting you out of here." Oliver growled as he lifted Roy into the back seat

* * *

The next morning Joe Wilson walked out onto the helipad carrier where he was met with his pilot, a young man named William, he opened the door and Joe walked in, sitting down and putting the silver brief case he was carrying beside him.

"Where to Mister Wilson?"

Joe handed him a sheet of paper "Head for these coordinates."

As the plane began to move into the air, Joe felt crushed that he had used Felicity, he really did care about her…but this had to be done.

"I swear I will find you dad."


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations and Reality

**Double header this week, this is to make up for the week before last when I didn't update. I know I want to get this story done! I hope everyone is enjoying, trust me, there are more plot twists coming up!**

She sighed as another part of one of the processors was pulled out of the debris, she couldn't believe she let it happen again, this wasn't the first time she let her guard down and her computers died on her, the Clock King was supposed to show her that she can be vulnerable, but this time…this time it hurt more.

"How's Roy?"

"Doctor said he should be fine, he's in a coma for right now." Oliver leaned against the table, his eyes not leaving Felicity "What did Joe mean by to ask you about Andy?"

Diggle sighed as he looked at the dead lights "You remember when we saved Lyla from Moscow last year? When I was taking Deadshot out of the van, he told me that Andy was the contract. An organization called H.I.V.E. was responsible for his murder. They hired Lawton to kill him."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Look, I appreciate you guys talking, but I would really like the concentration levels to increase back in here." Felicity spoke up

"Look, I don't want to say I told you so, but…"

"Oliver I swear, if you say it, you can do this yourself, or better yet, get Sara to do it." She snapped at him

"Where did that come from?"

"Because all you have done for the past three weeks is attack Joe left and right." Felicity stood and faced him

"Do you want to see the bruises and cuts he's left me? I think he even cracked a few ribs."

"That's not the point, what I meant was that you have insulted him, you haven't trusted him…you don't even care at all why he's done what he's done."

"I care know to know that someone that I care about nearly got killed by the man with that drug he pumped into your body." Oliver growled

"Uh why don't I give you two a moment? Think I'll go check on Lyla, the baby's causing problems for her." Diggle mentioned as he silently slipped out of the cave

"What did you mean 'someone you care about'? Just a month ago you basically told me that the only reason you said what you said was to settle a vendetta. A vendetta caused by your decision back on the island to kill a woman both you and Slade cared about."

"You know what I mean Felicity. I knew there was something shifty about Joe from the second you two met up in that coffee shop. I don't know why you even assumed you can trust him."

"Oh really? And you're basing it on what? His last name? Well maybe I should assume with yours that you're a lying, psychopathic, killer who slept and used women for your own personal gains." Felicity realized what she said "Which is basically what has happened over the last two years."

He rolled his eyes "Look, your blinded by whatever persona he used when you met him, the real Joseph Wilson is a vicious killer, just like Slade. Like father like son."

As Oliver began to walk away, he could feel the friction forming between the two, and he didn't know how he felt about it.

"And if that's the case, why do I have a feeling if I ever did intern with you, some child you might have had comes up and you find out they hurt themselves and you dump me." Felicity turned back to the processor and yanked a cord out of a motherboard

Oliver rolled his eyes and walked out, not looking back, but moving forward instead.

* * *

"We're approaching Lian Yu as we speak Mister Wilson!"

Joe looked up from the book he was reading and saw the island just south of China, its vast mountain peaks, thick rich jungles and long beaches were just as his father's letters described.

"Set her down right by the split in half boat." Joe pulled his phone out and checked the map of the island "That is where you've been at, huh Dad?"

* * *

Another piece of junk was tossed out of the second processor as Felicity fell to the ground, tears had formed around her eyes, maybe Oliver was right, maybe Joe was just using her like Slade used her to get Oliver in a trap, but on the opposite side, he used her in order to cure Slade only for him to be imprisoned back on the Island.

As the tears fell down onto her dress she could only let her head lean back, her fingers played with the end of her ponytail as she thought of him, maybe she did love Joe after all, he was there for her when she needed him the most, when Oliver broke her heart, he was there to pick up the pieces and make her feel whole again, but this business with H.I.V.E. and also with Slade just raised too many red flags for her to ignore.

The sound of her phone brought her out of her thoughts, she reached up to the table and grabbed it, holding it in her hand, the unopened message from Joe just sat on the front screen, she didn't want to open it, and she knew the second she did….she knew that Oliver would be right. But she had to try, even if it was just him saying goodbye.

Instead what she found was a video message, there was Joe's face, and he cleared his throat and spoke "_Felicity, I know no amount of words can describe how sorry I am for what happened last night. You must understand, everything I'm doing, everything I've done….it has all been to avenge what happened to my family." _

"_You remember what I told you about Grant? How he was killed? It was a month before my mom died when he did, Dad and his partner Billy Wintergreen were going to Lian Yu, H.I.V.E. didn't like that, so they tried to stop him, Grant blew himself up with a C4 explosive in order to ensure Dad made it okay." _

"_Mom was murdered by a contract, much like Andy Diggle…Sandra Hawke, a girl Oliver grew up with in college and as for you…" _Joe held up a picture of a man lying in blood, Felicity recognized him as her father "_Edward Smoak, your biological father. They're targeting us Felicity, and I don't know why. But I know Slade has all of the answers, and I'm going to find out why. But I want you to know one thing before I leave, everything that happened between you and me…it was real, it was really me, for once I felt like I didn't have to wear my mask, I felt like I could be a real person with real thoughts and feelings and you brought that out in my. I love you Felicity Smoak, I really do. Please be safe…and don't come for me, you know where I'm going, but please don't come for me. If I survive and you don't want to see me again…I'll understand completely. With love, Joe." _

The tears flew down her face as she turned on a call "Dig, get Oliver, we need to talk."

* * *

"I shouldn't be more than an hour, please keep the engine running William. I won't be more than an hour."

"Yes sir."

Joe walked down the beach, his black trench coat fluttered in the breeze as he looked at the split in half boat just laying along the coast line, he knew that had to be the Amazo, the boat he heard so much about, he was sure if he kept going through here, he'd find the body of Anthony Ivo somewhere.

He found his target, a small hatch dug out of artificial rock, sitting along a hill which gave view of the Amazo and his plane, as he walked over and touched the maroon colored handle, his hand began to shake, and that soon came over his entire arm.

"Come on Joe, just calm down. You can do this." Joe told himself "You have the tools, now make it work."

He drew the hatch open and slid down the ladder, opening the door and coming face to face with the sleeping form of Slade Wilson.

* * *

"What's going on Felicity?" Oliver asked as the two men walked into the cave

"Joe's heading for Lian Yu…I think Slade is going to kill him."

"How do you figure?"

"Because of this." She held up a file "Wade's autopsy report, he didn't die from the blood loss…he died from the Mirakuru."

Oliver's eyes went wide as he looked at the file "You think Joe is going to give Slade the Mirakuru?"

"I don't know, but we have to do something."

"No, I'm through sticking my neck out for Joe Wilson." Oliver rebutted as he Diggle reload his sidearm "Diggle?"

"Oliver this isn't about you or me, or even Felicity, this is about making sure Slade stays in A.R.G.U.S.'s supermax. If he gets out…you know what he'll do."

A sigh escaped Oliver's lips as he looked over at his costume, he soon felt Felicity approaching him.

"Oliver, if you care at all about me as a person….you'll go with me to Lian Yu."

He looked away from her and at Diggle "How quickly can we get a plane to the Island?"

* * *

Slade woke up in a start and looked around with his one good eye, he stood and scratched at the beard that had formed around his lips.

"Looks like you need a shave old man."

He looked and scowled at the person standing in front of him in the shadows, the same stool Oliver sat on six months ago was now being used as a prop for a small silver brief case.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Slade growled "Do you even know who I am?"

"Slade Joseph Wilson, born in 1968, former member of Team Seven, partner to Billy Wintergreen. Former husband Adeline Kane-Wilson and father to Joseph and Grant Wilson, also unbeknown father to Rose Wilson." A file was slid inside the bars and landed at Slade's feet

He picked up the file and opened it, a young girl with white blonde hair was shown, some were photos of her as a young girl, others were here in school, and the final was her graduation from high school.

"But I guess we all can't be like you huh Dad?" Joe stepped out of the darkness, a set of vials in his hands

"Joe…" A smile spread on Slade's face as he recognized the vials "Give me the Mirakuru kid. Give it to me right now!" He barked

Joe smiled and looked at it "To think, the same drug that saved your life….just killed Wade LaFarge last week, but if we're going to talk, its going to be father to son, the father I remember." He drew an arm back and tossed the vials at the stone wall, watching the glass break into a million pieces and the green liquid pouring down the stone "And to think…that was the last of the Mirakuru ever created."

"What do you want from me kid?" Slade growled again

"Simple, information." He sat the stool down and drew a gun from his belt "Why don't we have a little talk Slade?"

* * *

The plane soon landed on the beach as Oliver, Felicity and Diggle got out, Felicity was the first to lead as she raced toward the hatch…which was open, her speed increased as she walked to the ladder, blood stained the silver metal and the ground beneath it.

"No." A faint whisper escaped her lips as she slid down and walked inside the room "No!"


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery and Apology

His breath hitched, he felt himself entering a nightmare, his body was fighting against him, every nerve, every bone, every muscle, all fighting against him as he tried to wake up, his mind working against him, feeling his mind speaking for him to sleep, but he knew that once he did…he would never wake up.

"_Wake up…_" A voice whispered gently in his mind

His body continued to struggle, his mind and body relaxing at the sound of the voice…it sounded familiar in a way

"_Wake up…_" The voice got louder

He felt himself waking, his body finally working with him.

"_Wake up!_" The voice shouted

He finally awoke, his body working and calming himself down as he took in his surroundings. He was back in his apartment, he couldn't see anyone, but every nerve now burned with white hot pain, soon he began to see familiar faces, Oliver was in the corner, Diggle slowly paced to his left…and Felicity to his right, a look of concern spread on her face, her glasses missing, eyes holding back tears of joy as Joe wiped them away.

"How long was I out?" Joe asked

"Three days." Oliver responded, keeping his arms crossed over his chest "Three days and I was hoping you had died."

Felicity glared and Joe took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, most of his body was wrapped up, his upper arms, his ribs and around his head, his head ached from the pain as he laid his head on the pillow under him again.

"I know you all must have a lot of questions." Joe said quietly

"Yeah, so since it',s just us, maybe you can tell us why." Oliver growled

"You know why." Joe retaliated, keeping his eyes with Oliver

"This is about Slade, you gave him the last of the Mirakuru so he could escape, which he did."

"No." Joe whispered "No that's not what happened, the Mirakuru was smashed against a wall, I had a gun pointed right at him, ready to kill him as soon as I got the chance."

"So why didn't you?" Diggle responded

"The same reason why you don't John….honor."

* * *

"_You are aware of H.I.V.E.'s interest in you right?" Joe asked_

"_Like that's any indication that you care about my fate kid." Slade growled_

"_Oh I don't really know if I care, I care more about the man you used to be. The one who took me fishing, the one who taught me how to fight, the one who smiled during my birthdays." Joe responded, gripping his hand harder on the handle of the pistol "Now all I see is this….monster." _

_Slade didn't say anything, his face didn't change, the one good eye he had watched Joe as he rose up with a key in hand and slipped it into the lock "You have only one chance, you can either kill me…or we can work together to stop H.I.V.E. and get revenge for mom's death." _

_Slade still didn't say anything and just watched him…raising his hand to the back of Joe's neck "You always were a fool." _

_He slammed Joe's head into the cell bars which sent Joe backwards long enough for Slade to turn the key and kick the cell door open, going on the offensive as his son regained himself, drawing his pistol and firing, Slade moving like a tiger stalking its pray and struck, pouncing on Joe which knocked the gun out of his hands. _

_Slade was ontop of Joe, ready to strike, but Joe sent a kick into Slade's chest, as Joe stood up, Slade was on the offensive, striking two shots into Joe's left bicep and then his right, as he doubled over in pain, Slade punched Joe in the face and then kicked him into the bars that held him._

_Joe quickly regained his senses as Slade proceeded to the door, jumping and holding onto Slade's back which caused him to slam Joe into the door with his back against the A.R.G.U.S. sign and then slammed his head hard into the ladder and then flung him into the door, a growl entered Slade's throat as Joe collapsed into the cell._

"_Stupid kid." Slade sighed and began to climb up the ladder_

* * *

"I highly doubt Slade overpowered you." Oliver shook his head

"He caught me off guard and overpowered me."

"This coming from the man who nearly killed the two of us." Oliver retaliated

"Enough." Felicity frowned at Oliver but smiled when Joe squeezed her hand

"We saw the pilot dead and your plane was gone. So you have no idea where he is?"

"If I knew, I would be chasing him right now." Joe retaliated, he wanted to slam Oliver into his wall, but he knew he couldn't, not in his condition

Diggle nodded "What do you know about Andy dying and H.I.V.E.'s connection."

"I know that H.I.V.E. was behind it, they're targeting us." Joe replied "They know things…before we do, and I think they saw what a threat you and the rest of you can do and are capable of. I don't know how, but I know that my mother was killed because of Slade, they saw what a threat Slade was and to kill those who love him would cause him to suffer true despair."

Oliver listened and remembered when Slade killed his mother _"I never knew true despair…until I met your son."_

"Did he love your mom Joe?" Oliver asked, he had to know

Joe nodded "Yes, yes he did, but after what happened on the island…I don't really know anymore."

"Well, get some rest. We'll check up on your later." Diggle replied as he walked out

Oliver nodded and left, leaving Felicity and Joe alone. He smiled gently at her as he played with a loose lock of her blonde hair as it fell down her shoulder, she gently snuggled against him, letting her arms rest on his chest "How are you?"

"I'm doing better now…now that you're here." Joe replied as he looked away "I'm so sorry Felicity."

She looked at him and noticed he was crying, she wanted to cry along with him, but she couldn't, she gently wiped the tears away from his cheeks and kissed him, holding his cheeks for a deep and long kiss, telling him that she forgave him…and she loved him.

* * *

Private H.I.V.E. walked down the halls of his warehouse, his breath hitching through his throat as he approached the computer and gently turned it on "We have a situation, Slade Wilson has escaped…and Joe Wilson still lives."

"_You sound concerned." _

"Of course not, but I have to worry, what if the Arrow gets involved? We've targeted them three times already."

"_We'll deal with him. For now, dispatch a team to find Merlyn…leave Wilson to me, this time…it's personal. But I will need you." _

"As you mish Queen Bee."

**A.N: I want to thank everyone for reading this story! This is finally picking up, I plan on doing a few filler chapters, but definitely things will be moving, and trust me when I say there are some old friends on their way into the story so stay tuned. **


End file.
